Peer Pressure
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Pre-Thor. Fandral wants to join the most prominent warrior's organization on Asgard for the prestige. However, in order to do this he needs to prove his worth to the club, and that means hurting his best friend's brother, Loki. Slash Loki/Fandral; Warning: Loki abuse in all aspects
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Peer Pressure

Summary: Fandral wants to join the most prominent warrior's organization on Asgard for the prestige. However, in order to do this he needs to prove his worth to the club, and that means hurting his best friend's brother, Loki. Slash Loki/Fandral; Warning: Loki abuse in all aspects

Author's Note- I was thinking about sororities and fraternities and wondered if Asgard would have such organizations. I also think that if they did getting in would require serious stunts that would be difficult to accomplish or demeaning to someone else who the organization saw as lesser individual.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

It was a sunny day on Asgard, and a hot one at that, but Fandral was too distracted to pay much attention. He was watching as the members of the most prominent warrior's club on Asgard got together for one of their usual meetings. He had been considering joining one of the clubs because it was a great way to gain prestige and meet gorgeous women who would practically worship the members. There were many but if Fandral had to choose he would naturally pick the most prestigious. His friend Tyr was already a member of the club and told him of the great parties and benefits of being a member. He had been considering joining and asking Tyr to vouch for him for a while, and now they were starting to accept new members once again, so it was on the forefront of his mind.

He had spoken to Hogun and Volstagg about it but they seemed disinterested, and actually a bit unnerved at his desire. He had asked them "What do you two think of my idea to join the Warrior's Elite during their next recruitment phase?"

Hogun looked at him critically but didn't answer. Volstagg had looked hurt and tried to smile while saying "Are we no longer good companions?"

"Of course you are, but I wish to entreat myself to the wonders such an organization can offer. You could join with me and we could all be members." His hopeful reply only seemed to further unsettle his companions.

"No thank you Fandral, I hear some of their parties and deeds are bit too far out of my comfort zone, and also that the food is not of high quality." Volstagg ended the answer on a good note but his unease shown through in his tone.

Now Fandral was wondering around the palace thinking about what to do. He really wanted to be a part of this organization, but he wasn't completely sure. Tyr always told him that it was great and completely worth it while his stories always made Fandral wish he were there with him. The women that they partied with were apparently beautiful and mostly of noble descent. They also received spa trips and great weapons as prizes. It all sounded so appealing and tonight they were having a party for potential new members. He decided then that he would go and check it out.

The party was great and the food didn't disappoint him despite what Volstagg had heard. Tyr even introduced him to some of the top members, and he appeared well liked by them. He met some gorgeous women and even managed to charm one into coming home with him after the party was out. Overall it was a good experience and Fandral planned on going to the next recruitment party.

At the next party the new members sparred and the best were given awards for their great achievements. Fandral won and got a brand new sword of excellent make, along with a special meeting with the leaders of the group. It was a great day for him, and it was also the first step in committing to the group.

After this party he went into one of the organizations meeting rooms and was congratulated by the leaders on his performance. Carro, the main leader, then told him "Fandral, you are a great warrior, and I have no doubt that you would make a great addition to our group." This made Fandral feel confident and happy that he had made a good impression.

Another one of the leaders spoke out who was named Nivel. "We all believe that you could be more than just a member with your skills." Nivel and Carro seemed to be the main leaders, while the others just nodded and listened to what was being said. It did not surprise Fandral that they ran the organization because they were almost as fit as Thor, and their strength was well known to all.

Carro then continued with what they wished to tell him. "Fandral, you have clearly impressed us, and we would like to offer you a chance to obtain a leadership position in this organization."

Fandral gaped in shock, amazed that he could be put in charge that quickly. "It would be my pleasure to be a leader in this organization."

Carro just smirked at him and then added the catch. "Wonderful. However, potential leaders are given the hardest task in order to be accepted." Fandral nodded in confirmation expecting this already. "In order to join our members must be skilled warriors, and that is why we host fights similar to the one tonight. The warriors are expected to exert their skill and dominance over someone else and obtain some hair from the individual as proof. This can be during a spar or a specific person can be sought out and challenged for the warrior to prove their worth. By winning and thus taking the hair we are proving that we are better than that person and therefore above them for privileges, like bathing first after sparring. The higher up the person is in nobility and skill the more prestige the person receives from us."

After considering this for a moment Fandral finally had a thought. "So you wish for me to challenge Thor then?"

"No, Thor is held too highly in regard by this organization to bring into our acceptance process. What I forgot to include is that these spars are conducted in secret so only the two involved know of its occurrence. We do this to keep our acceptance process a secret so that only the most dedicated will be accepted when the time comes." Carro finished explaining to him with an air of satisfaction. The man crossed his well muscled arms and gazed at him from across the table.

Fandral waited for his challenge to be given to him as the members all locked eyes with one another and nodded as if confirming something. Finally Carro stood up and looked him directly in the eye. "Normally it is another week before we reveal this, but since you are getting a difficult task you will be allotted more time. We still expect you to come to the parties we host for potential members though."

Fandral nodded vigorously replying "Of course." He then leaned forward in anticipation wondering who he would have to defeat in a fight in order to be accepted as a leader in the group.

Carro also leaned forward as if to emphasize his words. "Good, then your challenge is to dominate Loki Odinson, and show him that you are more worthy than he is. We expect you to dominate him in both body and mind in all ways necessary. His hair has magical properties that allow us to know that it is in fact his."

It took a moment for what they were asking to sink in, and it definitely wasn't what he was expecting. He couldn't believe that they would demand that he hurt a prince of Asgard, let alone destroy him. "But Loki is a prince, and that would be treason."

"Loki is a coward and trickster. He needs to be shown that even though he is of royal blood that he is unworthy to consider himself above us." There was a note of finality in that voice that made Fandral feel uneasy and even more conflicted. "You have two weeks to accomplish this task."He nodded and with that the meeting was adjourned with the other leaders wishing him good luck.

Despite his desire to join the club he was conflicted about what they were asking him to do. He couldn't hurt his best friend's brother, especially not in the ways they were asking. Beating him in a spar was one thing, but destroying his body and mind was another, and Fandral was guessing that the way they expected him to do that was through defilement. He would not do that to Loki, for he believed in consensual sex and thought rape was wrong. This demand made him wonder if the club wasn't corrupt or even insane in some matters.

He spent two days trying to come up with a plan to accomplish his task without overstepping his boundaries. When he was eating one day it had finally occurred to him what he needed to do, and he would have to speak to Loki privately about it.

It took him another week to get up the courage to find Loki, but eventually he settled on visiting Loki at night in the prince's personal chambers. He did not knock and just opened the door startling the prince lying on the bed. He shut the door quickly after ensuring that no one was following him or watching.

Loki was indignant about the sudden intrusion and he jumped up off his bed to shout. "What do you think you are doing?"

However, when Fandral motioned for him to quiet down he did, even if he was reluctant. "I need to speak to you urgently." Loki seemed interested after hearing this and inclined his head to show Fandral that he was listening. "I need a small amount of your hair."

Loki looked surprised and a bit defensive after he spoke; reflexively tightening his grip on the knife Fandral knew was hidden in his sleeve. After a moment of staring the god finally spoke with an edgy, but curious tone. "Why?"

Fandral fidgeted wondering what he should say before finally settling on the truth. "I want to join the Warrior's Elite, but they won't let me in unless I bring them a lock of your hair. They said that it would serve as proof that I… hurt you to prove myself a true warrior."

Loki crossed his arms then regarding him with a look that a parent might use to scold a child. "That organization will bode trouble for you, as it does for everyone who joins. They are not a good group of people to be around and will certainly draw you in with all sorts of promises only to leave you with nothing but guilt."

This response angered Fandral and he considered hitting Loki for being so rude and judgmental but held back. "You know nothing of them or what they do, you are only jealous that they would never accept you."

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously at this and Fandral winced at the harsh tone. "On the contrary, I know too much about them, and I wish I didn't. However, I am surprised that you would be so easily swayed by their false promises. I thought you had more sense than that."

Fandral turned toward him angrily. "I doubt you know anything trickster. Now are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He hoped that Loki bought his bluff because he really didn't want to hurt him despite being slightly annoyed with the trickster's words.

He was surprised to see Loki's eyes widen and his mouth close shut immediately. After a moment Loki shook his head and produced the knife from his shirt. "I see they have gotten to you already. Well have sense not to make your tale too elaborate or they will suspect foul play, and they will not take kindly to it from either of us." Loki then cut a small portion of his hair handing it to Fandral who took it gratefully.

Fandral turned to leave then as the prince resumed the place on his bed similar to before he was interrupted. However, before exiting he turned back and uttered "Thank you." receiving an eye roll and nod in return.

At the next party three days before the induction ceremony Fandral told the other leaders a bold tale of how he forced Loki to submit to him before he stole the lock of hair. They seemed enthralled by his story and he was grateful at his ability to exaggerate so well. They bought the story after testing the hair and prepared to welcome him into their group. He was so glad and didn't think anything could go wrong now.

* * *

Next time the group will find out that he lied, and will force him to either do what he said he had or be expelled. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Peer Pressure

Summary: Fandral wants to join the most prominent warrior's organization on Asgard for the prestige. However, in order to do this he needs to prove his worth to the club, and that means hurting his best friend's brother, Loki. Slash Loki/Fandral; Warning: Loki abuse in all aspects

Author's Note- I have realized that I have messed up the spelling of elite using allete instead, and so I have fixed it in the first chapter.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

Things had been going great for Fandral and he had grown to absolutely love the parties that the Warrior's Elite hosted. He met so many alluring women there that he wondered why he hadn't joined earlier. It had only been a few weeks but it had been some of the best times in his life, and he was renowned for being a leader of the group.

The other leaders told him their tales of great conquests, and often demanded to hear more of his. They were especially interested in his conquest of Loki for some reason, and Fandral did his best to maintain the lie so that they remained unsuspecting. Some of the other members relayed to him their own experience since they had been given the same task, and Fandral often felt sick at how violent these warriors were. They were also very explicit and didn't leave out details of their many conquests, though the ones they reveled in speaking of seemed to be the violent ones. It bothered him how his companions had no remorse, and actually took pleasure in such activities.

Fandral wished to know if his companions were lying or not, so he tracked down some of the people that they had spoken of. Most of them refused to answer and typically changed the conversation or walked off before anything more could be said. The only one who supplied any sort of answer was Loki, and only after Fandral had pinned him to the wall. "I told you I knew more than I wished about your so-called friends." After he said this the god had twisted out of his grip and walked off.

This only served to unsettle Fandral more though, for even though he indulged in telling of his sexual exploits he never meant to cause any harm to the person. He had never had an unwilling partner before and the thought of ever having to take pleasure from another without giving any in return bothered him immensely. However, he supposed that lying to his fellow leaders about what he did to Loki was no better and it had finally occurred to him how wrong it was. He was so desperate to join that he was perfectly fine with spreading more untruthful things about the God of Mischief and soiling his reputation amongst the elite further. Loki had not even argued about it and only told Fandral not to make his tale to elaborate which now deeply concerned him.

He was currently at a party surrounded by several women from very noble families, all who seemed interested in him, well his status, not him in particular. This was something else that had been starting to bother him since he was so used to women admiring him for his skills and charms, not just because he held a particular title. He wondered if Thor felt this way when the women fawned over him just because he was a prince and not just for his skill in battle. He silently told himself that he would stop chastising his friend for being so picky with the women he chose.

He just wasn't feeling up to partying that night and got up to leave but was stopped by Carro. "Not enjoying yourself tonight my friend. I'm sure that we could do something more to your liking. I hear that Garbora, Obor's daughter, is a feisty one and that she might need some special taming." Carro then winked his eye and waved his eyebrows at him.

Fandral judged from the tone of Carro's voice that this special taming was going to be violent and nonconsensual so he wanted no part of it. "No thank you, I think I will retire tonight."

However, Carro continued to push him. "Come on, it will be fun. If your tale of your conquest of Thor's brother is any indication I think you will enjoy this immensely."

Fandral felt sickened but was having a hard time declining the offer all the same. He did not want to hurt the girl, but he also did not want his fellow leaders to think less of him. Eventually he decided against it. "As tempting as it sounds I have a big day tomorrow." He left after that but felt as though he was being harshly judged and wondered how long he would be able to hold his own and continue to avoid giving in to them.

* * *

(Carro's POV)

Fandral was acting particular lately and it seemed strange to him. He also had wanted to get more information on exactly what had happened while Fandral fulfilled his recruitment requirement. He had the hair to prove that he had at least interacted with Loki, but his tale seemed unbelievable. Carro was beginning to wonder if Fandral had cheated, and if he had then punishment would have to follow.

Carro was on his way to see the gatekeeper about this matter, for he knew that Heimdall favored the group. He thought about how wimpy Fandral was acting compared to the rest of the leaders and he absently wondered if Fandral had what it took to be a leader or even a member. The group was made of the best warriors in Asgard and they should be seen as the best, far above those below their skill. They commanded respect and admiration from all and they deserved to be seen as better than those of lesser talents, the trickster included. Carro did want to keep Fandral in the club however in the hopes that the man would help establish a connection with Thor that would help to raise the organization to an even higher status.

He approached the gatekeeper with a smile on his face but did not get one in return. That was no surprise though since Heimdall never smiled so he did not feel deterred. "I must speak with you about the worth of one of my new members, and a leader at that."

Heimdall watched him with his typical unwavering gaze revealing no emotion other than apathy. "If it is Fandral that you speak of then you wish to know of his recruitment task completion." Carro nodded to the gatekeeper grateful that he always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else. "He did not complete the task as you asked, but simply convinced Loki that it would be in his best interest to give up some of his hair before violence ensured."

Carro cursed expecting as much. "Were there any words exchanged that may have led to this outcome?"

The gatekeeper replied emotionlessly "Some, though I suspect that was Fandral's original plan that he followed through on, even after some harsh words were said by the trickster concerning your organization."

After a quick thank you Carro called a meeting with the leaders, save Fandral, to discuss what should be done about the conniving pair.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

Fandral was trying to block out the violent thoughts and stories that his fellow group leaders had put into his mind, but was failing spectacularly. It turned out to be a long night for him filled with flashes of those who had become victims of assault and rape.

The next morning he was surprised to hear that a meeting was being called for all the leaders of the group to attend. He wondered what the matter was about and after lunch he sped off to the meeting room to hopefully help out his fellow group leaders. When he arrived he was a few minutes early and as they waited for the last few members he felt cold stares being directed his way, though he knew not why.

When everyone arrived Carro stood up and glared at him accusingly. "As we all know we have a liar amongst us who has cheated his way into this organization soiling our good name."

Fandral felt the color drain from his face as shouts of "Aye" rang out from the other group leaders.

"Since you have failed to complete the task given to you, you will be given two options. Either do as you have said or face expulsion from the group." Carro gave him a steady glare and he was left to choose his fate before the entire room.

It took a moment for him to decide since though he had found flaws in the group membership he hadn't expected perfection. He did not want to make good on what he said that he had done to Loki, but he did not want to be expelled either. The decision weighted heavily on him pitting his morals against his desires and he eventually gave in. "I will do as you originally asked." His voice was small and he looked down but he knew that Carro was grinning.

"Good. Four of us will accompany you to ensure that you do complete your task, and while there we will have some fun of our own. After all, the trickster is in need of punishment himself for his sly words against us all." Carro's statement sent a chill down Fandral's spine as he took in what was said. Not only would he have to break his morals and defile his best friend's brother, but he would have to do it in front of an audience who would take sadistic pleasure in Loki's suffering. Then to top it all off the audience would take advantage of Loki too however they saw fit. Fandral wondered if he should have just complied in the first place to their demands because now it seemed that he had condemned Loki to even more pain and humiliation.

The date was set with Carro and three other members agreeing to accompany him to do his task. It felt so horrid to think of it as a task since it involved utterly destroying another being, and was more akin to torture than a simple job. In two nights they would ambush Loki in his chambers and teach him a lesson. Fandral thought of warning him ahead of time so he would be able to get away, but he knew that would not bode well for either of them and kept his mouth shut. Every time he saw either Thor or Loki throughout the next couple days he cringed and looked away guiltily unable to hold their gaze.

When the fateful day approached Fandral considered changing his mind, but the desire to be a part of the organization was too strong. He tried to justify what he was going to do in his mind, thinking of reasons that Loki deserved such cruel torture. He held onto a few instances in which Loki had truly angered him and tried to use them to make him feel better. It helped some and he found himself more open to the idea, but still disgusted with it.

Unfortunately Loki's door was charmed so that only a select few could open it without being thrown back and Fandral happened to be one of them. The other members of the group had found this out somehow so they made Fandral utilize this to get them inside. He felt guilty as he did knowing that he was betraying Loki's trust in just about every way possible that evening. As the door swung open he whispered "Sorry" so quietly that no one heard him.

Loki was in his bathing chamber at the time they entered so Carro stationed everyone at different points of the room so they could grab him when he exited. Fandral felt his stomach drop at each passing moment already feeling guilty despite his attempt at justification.

* * *

Next chapter will be explicit and I am hoping to get Loki's POV in. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Peer Pressure

Summary: Fandral wants to join the most prominent warrior's organization on Asgard for the prestige. However, in order to do this he needs to prove his worth to the club, and that means hurting his best friend's brother, Loki. Slash Loki/Fandral; Warning: Loki abuse in all aspects

Author's Note- Warning, this chapter contains explicit and offensive material, but alas it is necessary for the plot and character development. I am hoping to convey some more of the characters thoughts in this chapter to show more points of view and bring the story together better. I feel that I have developed the group's superiority complex and Fandral's desperate wish to be accepted so now I am moving further into the plot.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

The guilt of waiting for what was about to happen was consuming him and he was trying desperately to think of ways to help Loki without compromising either of them. He knew that if he backed out at this point being expelled was the least of his worries after hearing the brutal tales his companions had directed at those they saw as weak.

Fandral wondered if all the members were like this, or if it was just those in charge. A strange thought had occurred to him then, he really hadn't socialized much with the other members who were not in a leadership position. Tyr certainly was not this sadistic, of that Fandral was certain, and he wondered if maybe the other members were shielded from the violent actions of their leaders. This was certainly something he would need to look into, but at the moment his priority was trying to help out Loki.

Fandral knew that if he could get a warning out on time Loki could teleport away to safety or if he made enough noise Thor might be alerted since he was next door. However, both seemed unlikely since two of the members were positioned o grab Loki as soon as he exited and this was a large room meaning that Thor would be quite far away.

He was still thinking of what he could do to help Loki when the trickster exited his bathroom wearing only a bathrobe looking as if he were oblivious to everything around him. It was when he took his first step out of the bathroom that the two closest members grabbed him and he started to struggle viciously. However, the men holding him were strong and they managed to drag him over to his bed while pulling the robe off him. He was pinned down with each man holding one wrist tight to the bed while he surveyed his room and took in his attackers.

Fandral felt even guiltier when he noticed how vulnerable Loki looked splayed out before them all with nothing to shield him from their gaze. However, it was when Loki's eyes met him that he truly felt cold. The amount of pain and betrayal he saw was sickening and he felt like he was going to throw up just thinking about what was happening. The look was only present for a few seconds though before Loki began to fight back with his silver tongue.

"The best warriors in Asgard have to ambush their victims to accomplish anything? Hardly an honorable victory." Loki's tone was harsh and Fandral knew he was right. There was absolutely no honor in this and it was disgusting. He did not know how these men still considered themselves noble warriors if they resorted to such low acts.

Carro laughed with an evil smirk that showed his mirth. "You are just upset that we are better than you at even trickery, my prince." It was obviously the title was meant to mock Loki who continued to scowl. Carro seemed to be growing impatient with the lack of violence as he turned to Fandral. "Well, it is time for you to fulfill your requirement." The man's eyes were narrowed and the threatening tone was not lost on Fandral. If he refused now he was sure that the men would not only beat him but chances were that they would make him watch as they tortured Loki.

Fandral bowed his head feeling helpless in the situation that presented no possible good outcome, and it was his fault for wanting to be a part of the group so badly. The desire still lingered, but he did not want to have to commit such low acts to achieve their praise. Suddenly an idea hit him, one that could help out both him and Loki. "Yes, I would be honored." That was the worst lie he had ever told, especially since there was absolutely no honor in this.

Fandral moved over to Loki's bed and shakily crawled on top of the trickster. He undid his laces with trembling fingers, and those around him noticed his shaking. "Fandral the Dashing, shaking like a leaf at the thought of having sex. "

He made no comment as he stroked himself to try to make himself hard. It was difficult since he didn't want any part of this disgusting act, but he managed when he focused his thoughts far away on a beautiful woman who he remembered quite clearly. Finally when he had achieved an erection he tried his plan. "I can hold him down during this. In fact I want to." He was hoping that the others would release Loki's arms so that he could accidently allow the trickster to wiggle free and escape.

His hopes were dashed however when Carro answered angrily. "I think I like the way things are going as of now better, although I do wish you would hurry up since I would rather this not take all night. However, if you would prefer to take the submissive position I am sure that we could arrange something." The threat was clear then, and Fandral shuttered at the thought.

Fandral resigned himself to what was going to happen and began to push himself inside Loki. The trickster was obviously uncomfortable, but not in a lot of pain he hoped. He tried his best not to hurt Loki and still avoid bringing the sadistic warriors down on them both. He felt dirty throughout the entire ordeal and could not look at Loki's face when he began to whimper in pain. He felt his climax coming and tried his best to bring it about quickly so the ordeal would be over. He leaned down and whispered "Sorry" into Loki's ear shortly before he came. He pulled out and came on the bed instead of inside Loki since he did not wish to trespass anymore than he already had, and though his companions looked at his with disapproval they did not comment.

After he pulled his pants up and redid the laces he stood up and backed away quickly feeling ashamed of himself. The others wasted no time in starting their own brutal assault that was sure to leave Loki battered and bruised. Fandral had seen bruises already forming on his wrists from the harsh grip and watching the scene before him made him sick.

He could no longer be here and ran from the room all the way to his private chambers before throwing up repeatedly in his chamber pot. The images haunted him continuing to make him wretch violently several more times before he crawled into bed while shaking violently. He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep despite feeling disgusted with himself. His dreams were no better than his waking torment though because horrific scenes played through his mind and made him awake with a start not long after he drifted off. He sat on his bed crying after that unable to accept what he had done and the disgust and self loathing building inside him.

* * *

(Heimdall's POV)

Being the gatekeeper and possessing extraordinary sight meant that he saw everything and try as he may he couldn't block out Loki's obvious distress from his mind. He knew that he should pay attention because he had a feeling that he would be called as a witness to this particular event, but it was all too much to stomach. He wished that he could have Fandral's privacy right now so that he too could wretch and push the horrible images from his mind.

Despite his obvious dislike for Loki, he did not wish for this to happen to him. He saw darkness growing inside the young prince's heart, and he feared for them all when the time came to face the trickster's wrath. However, Heimdall also believed that he could not be the one to bring such events as this one to the attention of others. He had seen similar events be carried out by the group before and had paid attention in the hopes that the victim would stand up to the group, but it never happened. He knew that he could alert the Allfather of what he had seen them do, but without a willing witness the group would be let off. Therefore, he could only support the victims, not start the battle for them.

Though Heimdall suspected that Carro believed he liked the organization, he truly felt that the leaders were corrupt sadists unworthy of their titles. He watched their acts hoping to find something to use to bring about their corruption, but everything seemed to need the victim's cooperation for a trial, which was unlikely considering the group's threats.

However, Heimdall had hope that Fandral could be a key link to bringing about the removal of the vile beings and forcing them to stand before the Allfather for their acts. But he sensed that more time would be needed before Fandral finally cracked, though this had pushed him most of the way over the edge. If he did finally confess Heimdall would gladly support him if he told the truth.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

After they left Loki went back to his bathing chamber to check out his wounds and clean them. He knew that Fandral felt guilty about what had happened, and based on the way he had fled Loki's room it seemed that he was going to be sick. Loki had heard the implied threat though and knew that Fandral didn't have much of a choice when the time came if he wanted to protect himself. Loki had warned him that serious consequences would befall them both if the organization found out about the lie, and he wasn't wrong.

His body was covered in bruises from being beaten and raped. He truly hated that organization and if he didn't think that no one would believe him he would have tried to expose them long ago. This was not the first time that Carro had tormented him and it angered him greatly that the man had to involve others in his sadistic agenda. Loki knew that both him and Fandral were being targered for a reason, though he didn't know exactly why. The man was using them both to achieve something and he was determined to find out before Carro's poisonous influence hurt or corrupted others.

However, he would need some time to rest after the treatment he had received tonight and chances were high that he would remain in his chambers for the next day. He felt weak and tired as he surveyed his body and cleaned the gashes in his skin with a cloth. The bruises were starting to form in various places around his body and it was a ghastly sight. His face was untouched though so as long as he covered the rest of his skin he should be able to hide the evidence. It was just going to be tricky keeping the pain hidden. Once he found out what Carro had planned he would enact his own vengeance, but he needed rest first.

He knew many healing spells and would start using them tomorrow since he was too tired today, and after his wounds were patched he laid down to try to rest. He didn't get much though since his body was sore and throbbing in places while the thoughts of Carro's motives would not stop running through his mind.

* * *

In the next chapter Fandral will visit Loki to try to help him recover and apologize for what happened. His guilt will be his prominent emotion now. Also, I know that these last few chapters have been really harsh and I am hoping to move toward some lighter themes for now. This is where the Loki/Fandral slash will begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Peer Pressure

Summary: Fandral wants to join the most prominent warrior's organization on Asgard for the prestige. However, in order to do this he needs to prove his worth to the club, and that means hurting his best friend's brother, Loki. Slash Loki/Fandral; Warning: Loki abuse in all aspects

Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I was having a hard time deciding how to proceed from the last chapter.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

Fandral had been expecting to be apprehended by Odin's palace guards for treason and was surprised when they had not come by the next morning. He knew he deserved it and despite his wish to forget the experience ever happened he still felt disappointed when nothing happened. He walked around the halls feeling uneasy and constantly waiting for a guard to drag him to the Allfather for sentencing.

He picked at his breakfast and his friends tried to help him out after sensing that he was troubled. However, he brushed off their attempts and continued to entertain his distressing thoughts as he ate. He was still in shock at his own actions and those of the one's he had respected. Now he was even distressed with Loki for not doing anything about his suffering. He knew that Loki tended to cultivate his own revenge instead of reporting his slights to the Allfather, but this was a serious offense.

He had no appetite, especially when a servant delivered a message to Thor that his brother was feeling ill and that Loki would not be joining them for breakfast. He felt anxious and like he was being pulled in many directions at once. Finally, he decided to pay the trickster a visit to apologize and speak to him.

After the servant left Fandral excused himself and caught up with her. He politely asked her if he could take over this job for her and despite her confliction she eventually relented. He was not far from Loki's room and was growing increasingly nervous about facing him. It was difficult trying to string together what he wanted to say or do. He certainly had questions, but there was only one way to get the answers.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

Despite his relatively restless night he had been able to discern a motive for Fandral's manipulation and his own assault. He believed that the group wanted to get close with Thor, and they could use Fandral to do that since they were close friends. Also, the group knew that he hated them and would attack him in order to ensure that he would not advise Thor against them. It seemed like a logical plan and he could see how Carro would delight in it.

However, he was still going to ensure that Thor knew his opinion on their organization while developing a plan to get his own revenge. He didn't like the way Odin dealt with these situations and didn't want to bring his father into this. Instead he would be more than happy to carry out his own form of punishment against all who dared commit such vile acts against him.

It was easy to come up with incredibly painful punishments for everyone, except Fandral. He knew that he should be angry with Fandral, yet the main emotion he felt was pity. There was anger of course, but they were being targeted by Carro and Fandral was always so easily manipulated. It was almost pathetic how gullible the man was and for the first time Loki resented him for it. He had manipulated the warrior a fair share of times, but never like Carro, and he wished that Fandral would finally grow out of it.

He was currently sitting on his bed meditating so that his healing spells could work efficiently while mulling over these thoughts. He was delighting in his thoughts of revenge and the satisfaction he received from his plotting eased his sore body somewhat. He was certain that they would all pay dearly for their trespass, and he would devise a suitable punishment for them all, including Fandral.

As he was meditating he heard a knock on the door. He knew that it must be the servant he had asked to bring him something from the kitchens and released the spell on his door that banned unwelcome visitors from entering. He had removed everyone except himself from the list of those who could enter. At the moment he was unsure who he could trust and he wanted to be sure who he was allowing entrance before granting it. "Enter." He shouted not even opening his eyes as the door was opened.

He did look after it shut again though to see what food had been brought to him and was shocked to see Fandral standing there. He made a note to always ask who was knocking instead of just assuming from now on.

Fandral looked awkward and after seeing his initial reaction he looked down at the floor and fiddled with his clothes. A tense moment passed and Loki was able to recover from his shock enough to question the man's appearance in his room. "Is there something that you felt you needed to come here for?" He did not hide the trace of malice from his voice since he was quite angry with the warrior at the moment.

"I… Umm… wanted to apologize for everything, and I brought you this." Fandral stumbled over his words awkwardly as if he were going to bolt for the door while pointing at the food cart.

Loki gritted his teeth as he looked at Fandral and reached for his magic using it to throw the warrior against the wall. He had not even moved from his bed and was ensuring that his magic pinned Fandral tightly to the wall while pushing him further into it as the moments passed. "What do you think you are doing here?" He yelled at Fandral while his eyes took on a fiery glow from his outrage at the man's appearance.

Fandral seemed truly afraid and chocked out. "I really came to apologize for what happened." Loki glared at him and dropped him onto the floor while he gasped sitting on his knees shaking. "I am at your mercy and deserve whatever punishment you deem fit." He then placed his arms in front of him on the floor as if surrendering.

This behavior surprised Loki more than anything and he leaned back a moment considering what he should do. Finally, he decided to see what Fandral had to say before deciding what to do with him. "I have yet to hear your apology which you claim is your purpose for coming here. Speak it now." His voice was commanding and Fandral clearly did not expect him to say that.

The man looked shocked like he was expecting it to be a joke and stood before he continued to fiddle. "I'm truly sorry about what happened but I did not know what to do when Carro found out the truth. I never wanted to hurt you, but I faced eviction if I did nothing."

Loki raised an eyebrow and piped up here. "And you still wish to be a part of this organization?"

Fandral had been pacing and looked him in the eye before returning his gaze to the floor as he sat on it. "I don't know." It was whispered so softly that Loki almost felt sorry for him. It was obvious that the man was truly conflicted about everything that had happened, yet he was unable to make up his mind about anything.

A long silence passed before Loki decided that the truth might be what Fandral needed at the moment. "They are only using you for their own gain." He spoke this matter-of-factly hoping to get a chance to finish explaining.

However, Fandral responded angrily to these words and stood up quickly. His nostrils flared and he balled his hands into fists, a clear sign that he was defensive. "They are not! You are a liar after all so why should I believe what you are saying."

Loki was surprised at this intense reaction and decided to push the warrior a little more. "Because you know it to be true also. I pity you for your inability to accept the notion."

Fandral was truly angry now and Loki was half expecting a blow. However, Fandral just stormed out of the door slamming it behind him. This only increased the pity Loki felt for him since it was clear that Carro had wedged so deeply into the warrior's mind that he was doing whatever he could to keep himself from accepting the truth.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

Loki's accusations were painful for him to hear and they made him angry. He could not accept that he was just being used for the group's personal gain. After all, they had made him a leader and given him a prominent position among them so he surely must mean something to them all. However, it was difficult to ignore the nagging feeling that Loki was right. It was greatly troubling to him and it only added to his stress and confusion.

After he had a few hours to cool down he realized how rude it was of him to storm out of Loki's room, and decided that he should go apologize for his defensive behavior. He wondered as he walked back to the god's room if he would ever stop feeling guilty about all the things he had done. He brought a bunch of healing supplies this time so that he could help Loki with his difficult healing process at least.

This time when he knocked Loki asked who was there. He answered and was surprised when he was allowed entrance. He had truly expected rejection and steeled himself so that he would remain in control of his emotions and stick to his purpose this time around.

Loki looked worse than before and Fandral could tell that he was not feeling well, something that only further added to his surprise at being granted entrance. His pale form lay under the covers but it was clear he was feeling unwell. He wore a pained expression and barely moved his head to take in Fandral's entrance.

Loki explained his condition to Fandral after he entered with his things. "It appears that my healing process and earlier use with you have weakened my body and magic. If you are here to speak please make it brief so that I may rest." Fandral could see that Loki was tired and felt guilty about his role in putting him in such a state.

"I've come to help actually, and apologize again for my earlier behavior." Fandral approached and began to remove the healing supplies he brought from his bag so that he could help.

"That is of little consequence and requires no forgiveness. As far as helping is concerned I don't think that there is anything you can do that I cannot do myself." Loki spoke quietly showing his weakness.

Loki had made a point since most of the things Fandral had brought were meant to induce relaxation and sleep to help with the healing process, but it was still worth a try. "I have a few things that I think you will benefit from." He received an interested look that prompted him to continue. "I have herbs that will help you sleep and relax so that you can heal faster."

"Ah, I see. I suppose I will let you attempt it then." Loki spoke and closed his eyes as his breathing continued in a labored fashion revealing his pain and stress.

Fandral decided to start by trying to bring about a relaxing mood so that it would be easier for both of them. He pulled out some of the herbs that gave off a pleasant and calm inducing odor before placing them in various areas around the room. After a few minutes it was clear that both of them were feeling more at ease. Next he mixed some of the sleep herbs into Loki's nearby tea cup so that he could drink them and get some much needed rest. Loki looked at him suspiciously for a moment before finally accepting the cup and sipping at its contents. Finally, when Loki began to succumb to the effects of the sleep herbs Fandral applied the cream he had to heal bruises to Loki's wrists. At first the god began to panic but after Fandral explained what he was doing Loki relaxed. Fandral explained to him that he would leave as soon as he finished and Loki finally fell asleep with that knowledge in mind. Fandral applied some more cream to the god's chest feeling sick upon seeing the hand shaped bruises adorning it. He decided to leave then not wanting to trespass any further. He would talk to Loki about his many questions at another time that was better suited for them.

* * *

I am hoping for the next chapter to contain a lemon, but I am unsure how to bring up such circumstances. If you have any ideas feel free to message me or leave them in a review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Peer Pressure

Summary: Fandral wants to join the most prominent warrior's organization on Asgard for the prestige. However, in order to do this he needs to prove his worth to the club, and that means hurting his best friend's brother, Loki. Slash Loki/Fandral; Warning: Loki abuse in all aspects

Author's Note- I have been thinking about how to write this chapter all week and now I finally have time to write it. I hope you all like it and that it isn't moving things along too fast for anyone.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

Fandral had always been considered romantic, and he tended to go through great pains when attempting to impress someone. Loki was not exempt from this and Fandral kept sending him gifts to attempt to make amends. He knew that they would not have much of an impact, but at least it would show Loki his guilt.

At the moment he was hiding just around the corner from both the prince's chambers waiting for Loki to come to the door and discover the flowers placed outside it. He had picked them earlier and tied a bow around them before sneaking up and placing them outside the door. He had been standing there for quite a while waiting and was starting to give up on being able to see Loki's reaction.

After a few more minutes of waiting the trickster finally opened the door and looked curiously at the flowers before picking them up. Fandral had left no indication that he had left them, but based on the other gifts he had been sending he had no doubt that Loki would know it was from him. The prince looked at them and rolled his eyes, but he did laugh and smile before heading back into his room to put them inside. This pleased Fandral who then walked off to find something else to do for the day.

He ran into Tyr on his quest for entertainment and decided to talk to him about a few of the things on his mind. "Hello Tyr, how have you been getting on this day."

Tyr smiled and strode up to him to talk. "Very well indeed."

Fandral decided to ask his first and most important question. "What did you do to gain acceptance to the organization?" He realized after he said it that he should have made a smoother transition instead of just jumping into the subject.

Tyr recovered quickly from his surprise at the sudden change however and continued fondly. "Ah, I beat Maain during a spar. It was a good fight and we were both evenly matched. I told him why we needed to spar and he accepted, and he praised me for my victory while wishing me luck in my membership. Some of the others also stole small trinkets of little consequence from the nobles but most of them competed in a spar. What was your fine quest?"

The man looked excited and what he said did not sound very sadistic or horrific at all. He began to wonder if he was right in assuming that it was mostly the leaders that were corrupt, and not everyone. "Nothing more than that?" He pressed on trying to get more details.

Tyr was starting to look confused and suspicious now. "No just simple tasks, why? Is there something that you wish to speak to me about?"

Fandral decided that he needed to go off and think for a while. "No, I think not anyway. Thank you for answering my question." He left after that even through Tyr looked incredibly confused.

When it was dark out he headed to Loki's chambers to visit him. He had been doing this a lot lately, and it was actually nice to be able to check on him and assist in his recovery in anyway necessary. Loki had been extremely hesitant about letting Fandral touch him at first, but Fandral persisted because he did not want Loki to be afraid of contact. After the first week Loki had started to adjust to the attention and no longer flinched away from it. By the end of the second week he had started to welcome it more openly, and that was when Fandral realized how little physical affection that Loki received. Aside from his family no one ever touched him or paid him any attention, and Fandral was sure that Loki would appreciate some.

Loki was lying on his bed reading when Fandral entered. The prince looked tired and had a wet towel behind his neck. Fandral said nothing since he did not receive a greeting and strode up to sit next to Loki. He got an annoyed look then and he admitted to himself that he should not be so forward in his actions. "You look weary today."

Loki sighed and closed the book. "Sparring with Thor and Sif tends to do that." The prince closed his eyes while resting on his pillows.

Fandral nodded in understanding knowing how rough those two were when it came to fighting. They had a tendency to fight as if they intended to kill you so you spent most of your time warding off attacks and trying not to get hit. "I could try to help you. I hear that I'm very good at massages." Loki snorted lightly at the request. "You would also be a lot less sore tomorrow, and you know that I would not dare harm you." He said the last part softly hoping to get his message across.

Loki sat and seemed to weigh his options for a moment before sighing and looking down. "I suppose it would be worth a try."

Fandral practically beamed then and helped Loki lay down so that he would be more comfortable while Fandral worked. He started slowly working out Loki's tense neck muscles, and even though it took some time before Loki was able to relax after he did the relief he was receiving was clear. He let out small noises of content as Fandral continued to rub his sore muscles and closed his eyes. By the time Fandral was finished he thought that Loki had drifted off to sleep, but realized he was awake when he rolled over and yawned.

Loki opened his eyes as he lay back against his pillows and looked at Fandral. "Thank you, I certainly feel better." The god looked beautiful as he lay before him and Fandral couldn't help but admire Loki's content state and posture. As he did this however, he noticed the obvious arousal pushing against Loki's pants.

He could not hide his grin when he leaned closer and whispered. "It seems that I have had an effect on you." He then reached down to touch the prince, but stayed outside of his clothing.

Loki however squeaked at the contact "What are you doing?" He looked terrified so Fandral backed off.

"I was providing some much needed assistance. I will not hurt you, or do anything you do not wish. Is this not something you want?" Fandral tried to hide the hurt in his voice from the rejection and looked away sadly.

Loki sighed yet again and settled back down. He took a long moment to think before replying "I cannot say that it isn't"

Fandral took this as confirmation that he could continue and he did so very gently. He ensured that he made his intent and actions clear so he did not startle Loki, while keeping the boundaries marked in his own mind. He was going to provide Loki with assistance and nothing more than that. He gently opened up Loki's pants and pulled down all of the clothing on the god's lower half. After freeing Loki's erection he used his hand to stroke it gently for a moment while watching the god's face for any signs of discomfort. Loki still looked unsure despite his gentle actions so he decided to remove all doubt from the god's mind.

He placed his head in between Loki's legs and carefully took the length in his mouth. He heard Loki gasp and curse as his hands tangled in the bed sheets from the action. The god must not have expected to receive such pleasure and Fandral decided to get it over quickly so that Loki would not have to endure such intimate contact for very long. The god was still struggling to deal with the rape, and intimacy was not something he was going to be prepared for for a very long time. This act was probably as close as Loki would get to intimacy with anyone for quite some time.

After Fandral began to bob his head more rapidly while using his tongue and making small humming noises in the back of his throat it wasn't long before Loki came. The god was panting and sweating slightly as he lay back on his pillows. It was quite an enticing sight to behold and it made Fandral feel even guiltier about his past actions. He helped redress Loki before leaving the prince to relax. He had made up his mind about what he was going to do to try to make things right.

When he entered his room he began to write a letter to the Allfather confessing what had transpired, who was involved, and how it had been voted on by the entire group's leaders. He then sent the letter with a servant to Odin.

He also called an emergency meeting for all the leaders of the organization and within a half hour they were all assembled. He was going to resign from the group since he could not stand to be considered a part of it anymore. He thought that he would have so much fun becoming a member, but it had not turned out that way. Not only did they make him commit unspeakable acts to be accepted, but they also bugged him constantly about his friends, mainly Thor. Furthermore, he was not seen as Fandral the Dashing anymore, but rather just a leader of the organization which was not how he wanted to be viewed. Finally, having them all in one place would make it easy for Odin to arrest them all.

"I have called you all here to announce my formal resignation from this organization." Fandral stated for the reason of why they were all called.

This was met with outrage from the others as to why they were all assembled and they yelled at him for not being able to wait until a formal meeting to make such an outlandish statement. Then they demanded reason's as to why he was leaving. It was turning chaotic very quickly and Fandral was attempting to calm them all down.

"I am just not happy anymore, and wish to focus on my training and working with my friends to benefit the good of Asgard." He knew that this would not pacify them, but it was true and it was a valid reason for resigning.

They all began to shout again, but all talk ceased when the doors were flung open and the room was stormed with guards. One guard held up a parchment and read aloud to everyone "You are all under arrest for the rape of Loki Odinson."

* * *

xsillyrabbitzx: I loved your idea, but after toying with ways to incorporate it I decided that it might be making the characters intimate too fast. However, I do thank you for your idea and am grateful for your suggestion.

Only one chapter more I believe. I decided to forgo any further sexual encounters because I do not feel that Loki would be willing or ready for them at this point. Hope you liked it, and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Peer Pressure

Summary: Fandral wants to join the most prominent warrior's organization on Asgard for the prestige. However, in order to do this he needs to prove his worth to the club, and that means hurting his best friend's brother, Loki. Slash Loki/Fandral; Warning: Loki abuse in all aspects

Author's Note- Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! I am proud to announce that this is the end so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

Loki was laying on his bed confused. He was not sure how to process everything that had happened to him recently and Fandral was incredibly confusing to him. The man had gone from ignoring him, to raping him, and then trying to make it up to him. He didn't even know what to think of him anymore.

He picked at his bed sheets and thought about his life and what he would do. He certainly wasn't interested in sexual relations and wasn't quite sure why he allowed Fandral to please him. He hadn't really been interested in such acts, but at the same time he didn't want to remember being raped as the last time he experienced sexual contact. Overall, he was incredibly distraught with his own thoughts and it was making him tense and stressed.

It was at this point that the door to his room was thrown open and he quickly sat up. Several guards and Odin all ran through the door and inspected his room. The guards left as quickly as they came, however Odin remained behind. He threw his arms around Loki and promised him that everything would be alright and that the traitors would be prosecuted to the fullest extent quickly.

"Wait, what?" was the only reply Loki managed to get out.

Odin pulled back and gave him an odd look. "Those traitors that defiled you in such a manner. I received a letter from Fandral explaining the situation and I have set a trial for tomorrow."

He took a moment to process Odin's words and couldn't believe everything was happening so fast. What surprised him the most however was that Fandral had admitted everything to Odin. "What will you do to them?" He asked his voice softer from the confusion and realization about what Odin must think of him now.

Odin's face looked sympathetic and he reached out to take Loki's hand. "I will level the maximum punishment against them. They shall not get away with this."

Loki nodded agreeing with the statement, however he felt slightly unsettled at the same time. "And what of Fandral?" He did not want the man to get off easy, but he felt that the maximum punishment might be a bit harsh for him; after all he did try to repent.

Odin's expression hardened. "He too will receive the maximum punishment and be removed from the palace immediately in disgrace."

Loki decided to voice his opinion even though he did not expect it to be considered. "If I may interject my personal thoughts on the subject" Odin nodded to give him permission and squeezed his hand." I do not think that Fandral needs the maximum punishment."

"Why!" Odin yelled clearly confused. "Has he threatened you further?"

Loki stood and started to pace as he attempted to voice his thoughts clearly. "No, but I do not think the others are sorry about what they have done, while Fandral is. I am not saying that you should not punish him, as it is what he deserves. However, I feel that he deserves a chance to repent and learn from this experience."

Loki felt satisfied with his statement and waited for Odin to finish contemplating and reply. "You speak wisely my son, and I shall take your words into consideration tomorrow at the trial. It is early and I wish for you to be in attendance. I will ensure your protection by leaving guards stationed at your door, and they will escort you tomorrow. Get some rest." As Odin walked out he turned back and said quietly "I wish you would have told me."

Loki understood when Odin was deep in thought and dismissing someone so he nodded and sat back down on his bed while Odin left. He still could not believe that Fandral would confess to Odin while well aware what the punishment would be. Injuring a member of the royal family was considered treason when done without sparring. This offense would be costly to the group he was a part of too, but that was of little concern to him. He drifted uneasily to sleep still slightly dazed.

The next morning he awoke feeling more confident about facing his attackers, and the guards were not the only ones escorting him to the trial. With them was Thor who pulled him aside and said he would crush them after their punishment was carried out. Loki nodded but waved him off with Thor relenting to his wishes. Thor also glared at every person who looked at him oddly on the way to the trial and made sure that no one stepped out of line. For females being raped was bad enough, but for males it was considered disgraceful, and Loki did not look forward to the awkwardness that was sure to follow that day. He had also been abused and overpowered, two things that he was sure those who thought ill of him would taunt him about.

The trial was quick for those accused, but Loki noticed that Fandral was not present. The members argued but were rejected when Heimdall gave his testament. Loki did not particularly like him, but he also knew how much Heimdall despised these people and couldn't wait to see them punished. It was well known that they drove the gatekeeper crazy and that he wanted to run them through himself. The only thing that kept him from exposing their deeds was his vow of not giving out information unless asked or if it threatened Asgard.

Fandral was brought in after the maximum punishment was leveled against the others, and he was given a chance to speak. After he explained his situation Odin contemplated what to do for a moment. "I have decided that even though you committed atrocious deeds to give you a new punishment. Instead of our typical punishment for this crime you will instead be removed from the palace and forced to repent your action in various ways to the community for a century."

The court was silent during this, and Loki was glad that Odin listened to him. He clearly was looking for a punishment to allow Fandral to learn, and this would be a good lesson for him. Such punishment was usually not given out and the relief on Fandral's face was obvious. "Thank you Allfather, I am grateful for the chance you have allotted me." This was said with a bow and Fandral was removed from the court as they all dissipated.

At sunset the time to carry out the punishment for the others had come and they were all dragged to the place where it would commence. This stage was typically for executions or to punish rapists, and most of the events were heavily attended. Today the executioner was using his smaller axe and chopping board. The men were all brought out with their arms shackled and their pants down.

Odin took the stage as the sun started to dip and gave a lengthy speech to boost the crowd moral since the figures being punished were well known and popular. Uproar had gone through the crowd at the verdict with both supporters and anti-supporters. Therefore, he was ensuring that he gathered the support of his people during this time.

A drum roll started and the first man, Carro, was pushed toward the block. He was shaking but attempting to look strong to please the crowd. His manly parts were arranged on the block and the executioner swiftly struck down removing them from Carro's body. He screamed loudly and was dragged weeping to the healing rooms. The rest of the men followed, and Loki felt a twinge of satisfaction at the events.

* * *

(Fandral's POV)

Fandral was grateful for Odin's lenience and knew that Loki must have helped him get it, so he arranged for a meeting with the prince. Loki was escorted by multiple guards to his new residence in a populated and run-down part of the city. Loki told the guards to wait outside, an order they reluctantly followed.

"I want to express gratitude for the lenience that I know you helped me get." Fandral started off hoping to get the conversation started.

Loki leaned back and nodded. "You are welcome, and thank you for turning yourself and the others in. I was rather impressed by that."Fandral was very pleased with this because Loki very rarely awarded compliments. "I also heard that you gave up your membership and position. Why is that?" Loki looked confused and Fandral supposed that his decision did seem rather hasty.

"I did not want to be a part of a group that required such acts to be a member. Besides I like the ring of The Warriors Three better. They are not happy with me, but they are still associating with me so I am grateful." Fandral stated hoping to clear up that particular bit of confusion.

Loki nodded looking thoughtful for a moment. "I have spoken to Tyr, and he was appalled at the actions committed by the group. He is intending to make changes and Odin is working with him on them."

They sat in silence for a moment awkwardly glancing here and there. Finally, Fandral decided to bring up the main question on his mind. "So what about us now?" He was tense as he seen Loki's face fall and body slump back.

Loki looked him straight in the eye and said "We move on, like this never happened." He said it with such conviction that Fandral nodded and accepted it.

A few weeks later Fandral was assigned to fix up an area on the palace grounds near the library that was set aside for the residents of the city. It was a main meeting place for a number of organizations and he was working hard under constant supervision. He had originally thought that he had gotten off easy, but now after working everyday like a slave he was beginning to question that judgment. He was also considered a rapist and therefore needed to get permission to go anywhere. He was always supervised, except when in the bathroom, and even then the guard was outside the door.

He wiped his brow and continued to work on the area planting flowers and such. He looked up and seen Loki sitting in the library watching him work while reading a book. They made eye contact and Loki smirked at him. It was then that Fandral decided that maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

This is the end, and I am very grateful to everyone who has read and reviewed the story throughout the long time it has been in progress. I would be grateful for reviews, and hope that I'm not too rusty since it has been a while since I last updated.


End file.
